


Daddy, Doggy, Displine

by DavyBrett



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Boot Worship, Bottom Joker, Daddy Kink, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Obsessive Behavior, PWP, Spanking, Top Bruce, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavyBrett/pseuds/DavyBrett
Summary: Joker开始变得躁动不安了。他能够观察出来。压力在他体内蓄积，他的笑声有了更多尖锐的棱角，手指抽动，绿色的眼睛里满是疯狂。他开始制造更多的爆炸，他杀人的手法变得更加……怪异。这就是蝙蝠侠要插手的时候。Joker需要一点儿管教，而Bruce也需要释放点压力。毕竟，做一个有着双重身份的哥谭义警可不是什么容易的事情。更别说这个疯子给他找了足够多的麻烦。他不用多说什么，在漆黑的小巷里找到那个疯子，或者Joker先一步找到他。像是两块不得不相互吸引的磁石。Bruce揍他，铐上他，把他扔进蝙蝠车。他沉默地听着Joker在后面发出细小的咯咯笑声，那双绿眼睛在黑暗里仍然明亮。他渴望，他知道。他们都渴望。





	Daddy, Doggy, Displine

Joker开始变得躁动不安了。他能够观察出来。压力在他体内蓄积，他的笑声有了更多尖锐的棱角，手指抽动，绿色的眼睛里满是疯狂。他开始制造更多的爆炸，他杀人的手法变得更加……怪异。

这就是蝙蝠侠要插手的时候。Joker需要一点儿管教，而Bruce也需要释放点压力。毕竟，做一个有着双重身份的哥谭义警可不是什么容易的事情。更别说这个疯子给他找了足够多的麻烦。

他不用多说什么，在漆黑的小巷里找到那个疯子，或者Joker先一步找到他。像是两块不得不相互吸引的磁石。Bruce揍他，铐上他，把他扔进蝙蝠车。他沉默地听着Joker在后面发出细小的咯咯笑声，那双绿眼睛在黑暗里仍然明亮。他渴望，他知道。他们都渴望。

 

Bruce不会给他解开手铐的机会和时间。那只小丑被他锁在蝙蝠洞里，用铁链系上手脚，项圈扣在脖子上。这次Bruce心血来潮用带子蒙住了他的眼睛。Joker继续他漫无目的的胡言乱语，他听都没听，用蝙蝠镖割破他的衣服。

“哦，哦，daddy生气了，对不？他生人家的气了~”Joker咯咯笑着，而Bruce对自己发誓他今晚绝对会让Joker的笑从他脸上消失。

他粗暴地从Joker身上撕下那些破碎的布料。“跪下。”他命令。

“哦，你得逼我，亲爱的。”Joker缓慢地舔着嘴唇，湿滑的舌头舔过血红色的唇。

下一秒Bruce的拳头落在他的肚子上，让Joker弯下腰一边咳嗽一边大笑。“跪下。”他低吼。声音听上去像是只野兽。

“不！”Joker尖叫着，笑声像是血液一样从嘴里吐出，“来吧，宝贝，接着揍我！”

Bruce这么做了。他走过去，拉着Joker脖子上的项圈绳把他拽过来，拳头落在他的脸上，然后狠狠往下拽，让Joker无法保持平衡，膝盖砸在地上发出沉重的闷响。他仍然在笑。蝙蝠觉得他的愤怒逐渐沸腾。

“你永远学不乖。”他坐下，手掌重重拍打在Joker苍白的臀上。“数着，你这个欠操的混蛋。”而奇迹般地Joker这么做了。随着次数的增加，他的呜咽和扭动变得更加剧烈，咯咯笑声穿插在中间，伴随着几声偶尔的抽泣。他的臀肉上一片红肿。Joker数错了好几次，不过Bruce已经不在乎了，反正他会接着揍他，揍到他满意为止。

 

Batsy是唯一一个能够让他心甘情愿屈服的人。不是下跪，不，那算不了什么，他喜欢那些性爱中的小把戏，跪下，全都咽下去，被叫做宠物或者小婊子。不，不。是真正的，从肉体到灵魂的屈服。他愿意就这样永远待在Bats的脚边吻他的靴子，什么都不去想。  
他数到多少下了？三十还是四十五？Joker不确定，他胡乱地说了个数字，粗糙的手套更狠地拍在他屁股上，他尖叫着笑起来，感觉有眼泪流下。他从来猜不准接下来蝙蝠会打左边还是右边。在第五十或者六十三下的时候Bats用他的靴子底蹭了下他抽痛的阴茎，Joker就这么射了出来，他看不见，但是他肯定射在了蝙蝠的靴子上。哈，漆黑的军用靴，上面是他刚刚射出的，温凉的，白色的，半透明的——

“舔干净。”

哦，Batsy从不会让他失望。Joker咧嘴，从嘴唇上舔到自己血液的味道。“是的，daddy。”他倾身向前，头压得更低，用鼻尖探路，追随着自己的味道，触碰到了湿黏又粗糙的表面。他丝毫没有犹豫地开始舔舐，他尝到了自己的咸味儿，还有尘土，夜晚，硝烟。凹凸不平的鞋面刺激着他的舌头，他移动着头，确保把每一点尝到的都舔掉，咽下。他的屁股发烫，蝙蝠的眼神鞭子一样抽在他光裸的脊背上，穴口收缩又舒张。他又硬了。

靴子从他面前移开，在Joker能够呜咽抗议之前两根手指塞进他嘴里，他艰难地咽了口口水，觉得嗓子发干。他希望除了自己还有蝙蝠的精液之外能喝点别的东西，说真的。他不想脱水。  
他舔舐着手套，知道蝙蝠感觉不到任何东西，但仍然确保每一寸都涂抹上了他的唾液。他忍住没有咬一下蝙蝠的手指，甚至没有轻轻用牙齿划过。上次他咬了蝙蝠手指的代价太过于高昂，那是段他都不想再经历一遍的惨痛回忆。他用鼻子哼了几声，希望蝙蝠能够快一点开始正题——比如说，操他——而不是在这里玩他的嘴。这对他们两个都好，真的，他不觉得把手捅进别人嘴里有多大的快感。

他听见轻微的咔哒声，蝙蝠解开了他的裆部盔甲。他可真可悲呀，Joker想着，继续吮吸蝙蝠的手套弄出水声，就这么点小声音都能让他兴奋得不行。他期待地挺腰，像发情的动物一样，操着空气。蝙蝠是他的春药，他的毒品。蝙蝠蝙蝠蝙蝠，操我操我操我。

“吸。”  
他立刻凑过去，鼻子狠狠撞在了坚硬的盔甲上。他吸了吸鼻子，没流血。嘴唇一寸寸探索，还有脸颊。他能说出每一块腹肌的轮廓。然后是——啊，奖品。Batsy还穿着内裤，他隔着内裤舔他半勃的阴茎，一下一下，动作迅速又轻柔，像是沾了下地又被风吹走的羽毛。如果他乞求蝙蝠就操他的话他会毫不犹豫的做，但是蝙蝠不会。Daddy生气了，他会尽量把满足宝宝的时间拖后，而他要做的就是缩短这个间隔——用让daddy尽快失去冷静的方式。

倒不是说Bats容易搞定，天呐，绝对不是。Batsy是他所有床伴里持久力最高的，他可以毫不犹豫地肯定这一点。Joker怀疑他能够决定自己什么时候射。有时候，Joker很乖——相对地——的时候，他会在Joker高潮后立刻仁慈地射在他肠子里。可是——像这种情况，如果不是看到过他都怀疑蝙蝠是不是戴了锁精环。他想他大概能理解为什么所有人都想爬上蝙蝠的床。可是蝙蝠是他的，他的。Joker睁开眼看着一片黑暗。蝙蝠纹丝不动，他用舌头寻找到内裤缝，舌尖探进去，舔到一小片火热的皮肤。这是他的。味道触感和声音。他不分享。

他用力用鼻尖把裤缝顶开，让半硬的阴茎露了出来。他闭上眼睛，陶醉地深吸了口气——卡夫拉，汗水的咸味儿和荷尔蒙。他像是饿了好多天的狗被施舍了一根香肠（哦多棒的比喻，他为自己感到骄傲）一样，一口把他含进了嘴里，嘴唇包裹牙齿，然后向前把内裤的布料往后退，露出一整根的长度。

“我想它。”Joker抬头，对着大蝙蝠舔了舔嘴唇——一个小小的动作能够蝙蝠的影响力真是神奇。也许之前蝙蝠只是会注意到他蹭花的口红和嘴唇上的水光——但是现在，在这么多次之后，他肯定蝙蝠会记得每一个细节。他那张嘴吮吸他手指的感觉，舔吻他嘴唇的感觉，在他老二上的感觉。他希望自己每一次舔唇蝙蝠都能想起这些。Batsy对此的回应是用手指抚过他的唇瓣。那么，那么温柔。他都要脸红了。用舌头和嘴唇传达爱意可比直接说出来真心实意的多，Joker低下头接着干自己的活儿，嘴唇包裹着柱身滑动，一次，两次，涂抹上自己的唾液后迫不及待地就开始试着吞下整根。他对这种事情已经有肌肉记忆了，喉咙很快就毫无怨言地接纳，殷切地包裹着它缩进，还因此逼出了蝙蝠的一声喘息。就算看不到Batsy的蝙蝠阴茎也能够想象出来每一点。Joker粗鲁地前后进退着，让蝙蝠操着他的喉咙，他喜欢这个。等到自己的饥渴被满足了一点点后他退出来一些，舌头扫过一根突起的脉络，滑到顶端伸长舌头舔下那一滴前液，让蝙蝠清清楚楚地看到。

“你现在会操我了吗？”他问道，因为被蒙住眼睛稍微有点沮丧。他能够从眼睛和嘴唇的动作就读出来蝙蝠在想什么，毕竟他的爱人不那么爱说话。可是现在——

“我不觉得你赢到了这项殊荣。”蝙蝠阴茎蹭着他的唇，他顺从地又含了进去，听见了蝙蝠微小的抽气。“你最近——很不乖。”

“我已经因此被打了屁股了。”Joker狠狠嘬了一下后松开它，开始讨价还价。“来嘛，Batsy。用你的老二教我怎么守规矩。我们都知道这更有用。”

然后当然的，蝙蝠同意了。

“操，是的是的是的Batsy，操我。弄伤我，让我流血。”坚硬的盔甲表面硌着屁股上红肿的掌印，那美味的疼痛让他硬的更厉害。Joker尖叫着直到Bats决定他受够了他的声音，把两只手指捅进他嘴里。蝙蝠阴茎一遍遍往他肠子里撞，那么狠地使用他，就好像他想要弄伤他，就好像他不在乎可能会弄伤他。Joker含着蝙蝠的手指大笑，夹杂着一些呜咽。他努力把屁股撅得更高，虽然Batsy狠狠攥着他的手指让他没什么活动的余地。他毫无保留——没有刻意的缓慢，技巧。只有粗鲁的原始的操，目的只是为了得到自己的高潮。哦，哦。真自私。这次的Batsy尤其生气。他生气的时候操的尤其狠，Joker爱这个。

不过，是他做的哪件事情让daddy bat生气的？烟花？珠宝店？往水族馆里扔笑气弹就为了看他的Joker gas会不会对鲨鱼产生影响？（真的会，那些鲨鱼变得可爱极了，有一只很像他）从阿卡姆越狱的时候打死了两个守卫弄残了一个？他不知道，也不在乎。Batsy总是会对他生气，而这又有什么不好的？愤怒让他暴力，而暴力通过一点儿引诱就会转化为欲望。然后他就得到了美妙的愤怒性爱。每个人都是赢家。Batsy可以释放点儿蓄积在他下腹的压力——不只是他俩蛋里的那些。而他则能够被好好地，恰当地操一顿，得到松软的穴口和往外渗的蝙蝠精液。说到这个——他有点好奇蝙蝠对此是有什么执着的，他每次都要坚持射在自己里面，不带套。当然，蝙蝠肯定能看到他每次的阿卡姆体检报告，他干净得像是片洁白的小雪花一样。他也只能相信蝙蝠不会出去乱搞把自己弄出什么病然后把他也感染的了。（他最好不要。不然他就该考虑给蝙蝠带上男用贞操带什么的了。蝙蝠适合这个，看他穿的一身SM套装。）那样他会嫉妒的！非常嫉妒！说真的，Batsy不会那么做的吧？他真的会不带套去操另一个洞——或另一个逼？至少后者不会，Batsy绝对会避免搞大谁的肚子，他了解Batsy。他觉得他大概都不会结婚。天呢，他都不能——如果蝙蝠结婚了的话那就太好笑了。哦，他会怎么样，在回到家的一瞬间变成无害的好好先生嘛？不，那他该怎么解释天天半夜消失的事？还有和自己的，啊，小小游戏？不，不。蝙蝠的道德标准不会让他背着伴侣和别人偷情。他肯定没结婚。但是Joker可以想一想——Batsy唯一可能的伴侣关系大概就是去找一个知道他秘密身份的人，还得忍受大蝙蝠的沉默生闷气“我即黑夜”那一套，容忍他天天晚上往外跑去走歹徒罪犯，把一个个神经病（哦原谅他使用这个词，他对他的同僚们至于最高的敬意。除了Pingu。他超无聊。）扔回阿卡姆。他们可都离不开Batsy。还要——还要容忍他。有谁能拆散他们？他们可是命定的一对儿苦命恋人——

Joker的思绪被一下尤其用力的顶撞拉了回来。他听见远处蝙蝠群的啁啾，还有身上的大蝙蝠的低喘。

“你去哪儿了？”

“想了些事情——别嫉妒，我想的是你。”Joker咧嘴笑了，“想过结婚么？”

“那不太可能。”他听出来蝙蝠嘴唇弯曲的弧度。“虽然我不排斥你穿上婚纱。”

“哦，我穿白色会非常漂亮的，甜心。”Joker大笑起来，他就快射了，声音变得紧绷，“不——不是和我。想象一下，和一位漂亮的女士，有金发和蓝眼睛什么的——求求你一定要告诉我你不喜欢Kitty猫那个类型的。她就是个婊子。”

这个词让蝙蝠的动作更重了一点惩罚Joker的脏话。但他没说话，这说明他至少考虑过和某只尖爪子的猫咪开展一段关系——Joker磨了磨牙。

“你不准伤害她。”Batsy说道，大拇指精准地按上他胯骨某个敏感点上，让他发出哀鸣。“不然我就再也不会操你了。”

“别-骗你自己了，Bats。”Joker咧嘴笑了，就算看不见他也知道他的黑骑士正紧绷着嘴角，他们都要到了。“不管我干了什么你都会的。你拒绝不了这个屁股。你没了它都活不了。”

Bats的回答是又揍了他一巴掌，很可能就打在某个通红的手印上，加倍的疼痛。他抽搐着射了出来，同时还不停地往Batsy的老二上凑，想让他进得更深。蝙蝠操着他度过了高潮，把它延长。然后，可能只是为了增加他的不适，顶着他的前列腺又挺动了几次。Joker没有去忍住自己的反应，蝙蝠喜欢他的尖叫，接着才射进了自己的肠子里，每次弄出来都该死的费力，Joker没法不去想象那之前蝙蝠的精液被自己的肠壁吸收了多少。唔，他还是更喜欢直接咽下去。

Bats把自己拔了出来，Joker保持着刚刚的姿势没有移动——没力气移动。他想象自己现在看上去的样子。一定破碎又可怜。他不就是这么钻进蝙蝠用黑漆漆的盔甲包裹的心脏的吗？他的爱人——他看不了别人折磨自己。注意到阿卡姆几次小小的，前戏都算不上的电击治疗就能把他气到冒烟，亲自跑去处理那个对Joker的脑子戳来弄去的医生；注意到他吃得有多少多不健康，就会去给他喂食，像是对待一只营养不良的瘦巴巴的流浪狗什么的；而注意到他的痴迷和欲望——哦，这就是小蝙蝠堕落的开始。不是吗？一只可怜的病态的肮脏的小丑。蝙蝠可愿意把他捡回家了。

Batsy把他抱了起来，眼罩被摘掉。他看着那双蓝眼睛咧嘴。“别告诉我这就完了，小蛋糕。”

【也许有人觉得我写的蝙蝠，呃，和可儿，OOC了，我只能说，我想的他们就是这样的呀！也许别人家的蝙蝠不会给他们的小丑喂食但是我家的一定会，因为他爱Joker，并且知道Joker需要这个，所以他会提供。当然不能说他本身不喜欢这样。不过他是为了满足Joker才会这么做的。】  
蝙蝠的眼睛暗了暗，抱着他走向蝙蝠洞一角的单人床。那似乎是张病床，Joker在空气中闻到了消毒水的药的味道。蝙蝠在巡视完他的王国回到领地后，就是在这里独自舔舐伤口的吗？他被放在床单上，立刻伸出手拉住蝙蝠的胳膊。

“来嘛，陪我坐会儿。我们可以聊聊天。”

他以为蝙蝠一定会皱眉让他滚开，但他居然真的坐了下来。哈，Batsy真的心软了。Joker笑得更加开心，拉扯着他的胳膊，想要蝙蝠跟自己一起躺在床上。床小了点，他不介意。事实上这太好了，让他们必须紧贴着彼此才不会掉下去。

“你今天太好说话了，Bats。”达到目的的Joker自然而然地枕在了蝙蝠的胳膊上，仿佛那块硬邦邦的肌肉真的比枕头舒服似的。“如果不是你精液的味道没变，我几乎要因为你被掉包了。”他侧过身，一只腿挂在Batsy身上，尽可能地紧贴着蝙蝠的盔甲，他有蝙蝠侠限定皮肤饥渴症。他早就知道了，在见到蝙蝠的第一天就患上了。

蝙蝠当然没说话。他一向不屑理会自己。可是他又喜欢操自己。自相矛盾的蝙蝠。Joker眨了眨眼睛，觉得有点迷糊。和蝙蝠的性爱总是件耗体力的事情。“Bats，Batty Cake，Batsy Boo，咱们商量件事呗，先别把这只可怜的小丑扔回阿卡姆好不好？”他的舌头都重了好多，他觉得有点冷，他要睡觉。“等我醒了还想和你再干一炮。”

Joker说完之后就睡过去了。毕竟他清楚地知道，他是无法左右蝙蝠的意愿的。如果蝙蝠想送他走那说什么都没用，还不如先睡觉。相反，如果蝙蝠决定留下他……那他的小脑袋瓜不管怎样都会找出充分的借口。

Joker带着一肚子的蝙蝠精液睡着了。

 

醒来的时候他毫不惊讶地发现自己被铐住了，有点儿惊讶地发现自己身上盖了毯子。虽然他有点儿失望蝙蝠没有陪在他身边监控他。不过当然了，蝙蝠一定是在某个地方看着他呢。

“Batsy-weasy！”他冲着一个摄像头喊道。“我要客房服务！”而且他想尿尿。

Joker耐心地等待了十秒钟接着开始挣扎，冲着摄像头挥手，尖叫，假装自己窒息，发出呻吟声，在他考虑要不要掀开毯子冲着摄像头自慰之前小蝙蝠终于出现了，手上还拿着个托盘。哈，也许他觉得自己肯定不会利用那个银色闪亮的东西敲他的蝙蝠脑袋吧。真可爱。

“我要解决一下自己的生理需求，亲爱的。”Joker扬了扬下巴。“唔，不那么愉悦的那个。”

Batsy沉默地走过去掏出钥匙给他解开手铐。他是怎么记住每样东西在哪个口袋里的？他的腰带上有那么多小口袋，估计里面连给小孩的棒棒糖都准备着。当然，Joker还清楚里面有润滑剂手铐麻醉剂避孕套。

Joker——赤身裸体的——哼着歌溜进浴室里，故意没关门。他出来的时候看着桌子上摆着的早餐咧嘴笑了，他说什么来着，蝙蝠是想要饲养他。居然还给他准备了爱心早餐，哦，他感动的都要哭了。

“Batsy——”

“跪下。”

Joker睁大眼睛。哦哦，早餐比他想的要有趣多了。Joker虔诚地跪在蝙蝠的靴子旁边，他昨天就是这样舔着这双靴子的。他注视着Batsy摘下他黑色的手套，慢条斯理的把手套搁在一边去掰下一块面包。Joker无意识地发出一声低鸣。Batsy很少脱下它，就连他操自己的时候都只会屈尊降贵地卸下一块盔甲。看到他多露出一点儿肌肤都是种恩赐。他舔了舔嘴唇，他真的学会不去咬蝙蝠的手指了，他保证。

Joker又往前凑了凑，看着蝙蝠把手举高像是在用食物逗弄一只小狗。哦Bats。Joker觉得有点呼吸困难。他的春梦本身正在实施他最爱的性幻想之一。他努力挺直身子，两只爪子在蝙蝠膝盖上抓挠，发出急切的哼唧声。该死的，这可真丢人。但是在Batsy面前他还要尊严干什么？他就差没吐出舌头了，如果他有尾巴肯定现在摇得飞快。他只希望他提前准备了项圈和假尾巴。

让他失望的是蝙蝠没有用手喂给他，而是直接扔下来让他接。他差点就把那一小块面包掉到地上了。他不确定Batsy是不是把这当成新的羞辱他的方式，也不在乎。可是他真的很想去从蝙蝠的手上把面包屑舔掉。

“Batsy，darling，我不会咬你的手的。”蝙蝠完全没有理他，只是又去掰了一块面包。Joker闭上嘴巴。他现在是只宠物，宠物可是不会说话的。他只好继续抓挠Batsy的盔甲，看着他的手在自己眼前晃悠，并且在他松手的一瞬间就接到面包吃下去。

“好狗狗。”Batsy的语气平淡得像是板砖，但是他的手抚上了Joker的头发，像是在爱抚小动物一样的方式。Joker配合地发出了更多哼唧声，蹭着蝙蝠的手。他整个人紧紧地贴着蝙蝠，肚子抵着坚硬的腿部盔甲。“你想上来吗？”Joker急切地点头，忽然间觉得蝙蝠的本来目的可能就只是不想听他说话而已。他怎么可能知道自己爱死宠物play了呢？

“如果你继续乖乖的我会考虑让你上来。”蝙蝠侠表示，然后他——他俯下身，把牛奶碗放在了地上。

哦，这就是为什么他拿来的是牛奶碗而不是杯子。

Joker不喜欢这种没什么味道的液体。但是为了Batsy他什么都愿意喝下去，再说它是白色的，大概会增加一点儿额外效果。Joker从蝙蝠身边撤开，爬到碗跟前正对着他的位置，抬头看着Batsy露出舌头傻笑了一下，然后压低上半身从那个很小的碗里舔奶。

那真的是个很小的碗，Joker不得不含住一口抬起身仰着头才能顺利地咽下去而不是把自己呛死。同时他还故意发出过分响亮的哧溜哧溜声，蝙蝠洞里安静得他唇舌相触发出的湿润声音都能清晰地听到。Joker满心期待着一会儿上去蝙蝠会嘴对嘴喂他。他肯定会的。

“好了。”Joker立刻抬起头，像一只真正地听到主人命令的小狗那样。他感觉到一滴牛奶湿润地从他的嘴角滑到下巴，有点痒。他朝着蝙蝠爬过去，Batsy用拇指抹去他下巴上那滴牛奶，然后举到嘴边舔掉。

蝙蝠拉着他，让Joker顺利地骑在他的大腿上。Joker小心翼翼地舔了口他的脸，舌头蹭到了坚硬的头盔边沿。Batsy没有阻止他，Joker摩拳擦掌想要给蝙蝠用口水清洗一遍脸了。可是接着蝙蝠就制止了他，让Joker发出不满的哼唧，只能安静地等待着蝙蝠下一步的动作。

Batsy又掰了一片面包，如果他准备按照这个大小喂他那他们可能得一直吃到中午去。Joker这次飞快地把蝙蝠的指尖含进嘴里，亲力亲为地体现他绝对不会咬人。先把面包卷进嘴里，然后是蝙蝠的手指，Joker把食指和拇指一起含了进去，舌头故意伸进去刮擦着蝙蝠的掌心，蝙蝠估计不怕痒，但是总会更敏感一点的。他想要，他想要他想要。

蝙蝠的手指捏住了他的舌头，Joker发出一声激动的鸣叫，接着把嘴里的两根手指更用力地吮吸。蝙蝠肯回应就意味着十有八九他接下来能得到一顿操了。Joker的身体因为期待有些颤抖。他努力让自己冷静一点，抬头看着蝙蝠搜寻一些信息。蝙蝠看上去冷静过头了，什么反应也没有地玩着自己的舌头，就跟他是个解压玩具似的捏揉，Joker不得不张着嘴，唾液慢慢流淌下来。他现在真的像只狗了。Joker在那双蓝眼睛里看到了厌恶还有欲望。可怜的小蝙蝠，他还没渡过自我否定期呢。Joker猜他一定在很多个晚上辗转反侧不明白为什么会对自己这样一个变态起反应。哦，也许，也许他还会勃起——啊，他肯定会，看他瞧自己的眼神就知道——然后刻意忽略自己的老二都不去自慰。

他还不接受，但是没关系，Joker可以等。Batsy总有一天会明白的。毕竟他已经离不开自己了不是吗？Joker咧嘴露出一个笑，毫不意外地，他的爱人皱眉，捏着他舌头的力道几近疼痛。

Joker发出一声呻吟，如果他现在能说话他会告诉他的爱人再重点，用要把他的舌头扯下来一样的力道。蝙蝠看上去知道他在想什么，松开他的舌头然后立刻就吻了上去，牙齿恶狠狠地啃咬他的嘴唇，Joker在他嘴里尝到了一点大概是牙膏的薄荷味儿，小蝙蝠真的早饭都没吃就来见他了？蝙蝠的吻很快就没法让他思考任何事情了，他的舌头下流地挑弄他，同时他的手也没闲着，在Joker赤裸的身体上四处摸索——如果不是情况不太符合Joker几乎要用猥亵这个词了。Joker忍不住收紧了一下自己，他还湿漉漉的，刚刚在厕所他只是草草清洗了一下，现在肚子里的蝙蝠精液正慢慢地往外流淌，直接粘在蝙蝠盔甲上。他想要Batsy直接操进来。他伸手去摸索蝙蝠的裤裆，还算熟练地打开了那一块盔甲，接着就急着想要把蝙蝠阴茎从黑色的底裤里解放出来。Batsy被他急切的动作逗笑了一样喷了口气。Joker抬头对着蝙蝠眨了下眼睛，低头继续自己的伟大事业。

“看来我不是唯一一个等不急的，Bats。”Joker说着用手指爱抚那个已经勃起的形状，手指在顶端戳了戳，黑色的布料被前液弄得湿了一块儿。大蝙蝠对此的回应是把两根手指捅进了他的屁股，在意识到Joker还是湿润的时候他的眼睛明显暗了下来，Joker能感觉到他握着的大家伙因为兴奋弹跳了一下。哦，Bats。“你喜欢我这样，对不对？为了你湿润，敞开……”Joker收紧屁股含住Batsy的手指，同时耐心地用手掌按揉着撑起帐篷的黑色的布料。“下次你可以给我准备个肛塞，亲爱的。”Joker舔了下嘴唇，盯着蝙蝠的眼睛。手指加到了三根，正迅速高效地扩张着他。 “我喜欢肛塞，你可以给我特制一个独家蝙蝠肛塞——一个黑色的，上面有蝙蝠小翅膀……你操完我就把它塞进去，让我一直张着，你什么时候想要操我就能直接上，不用浪费时间。”Joker忍不住伸手去抓蝙蝠的尖耳朵，摸了还觉得不过瘾，又抬身用牙咬了一下才罢休。

Batsy终于打断了他，把他的手甩开然后把阴茎从裤缝里露出来（那就像弹簧蛇一样有劲儿）直接塞进他。Joker忍不住大笑起来，蝙蝠的手攥紧了他的头发，疼痛得舒服无比。他闭上眼睛感觉到蝙蝠的起伏，阴茎在他体内摩擦，进出，他脑海中想象出一道黑色的闪电。贯穿他，填满他，毁灭他。让血液中都涌动着细小的电流，他不放手就会被烧为灰烬，可是让他放开他宁愿去死。他毕竟只是为了蝙蝠活着的。

“看看你，”蝙蝠低吼着，那声音像大型肉食动物在威胁他的猎物，或者他的雌兽。他没停止抽插，Joker睁开眼睛，这是Batsy最毫无保留的时候，他的伪装他的冷静他的睿智，现在全都让位给本能了。只剩下最原始的，Joker在梦里见过的那只野兽，带着獠牙和黑色的翅膀。他的手指狠狠攥着自己的腰，留下疼痛的指印，接下来在阿卡姆的几天Joker就指着它们活着了。他会按压着那些青紫色的印记，慢慢回味蝙蝠给他的疼痛，可是现在Joker所做的只有发出破碎的呜咽。他想说话，想要回应，想要尖叫出他对蝙蝠所有的爱。可是他的喉咙里只能发出一声声动物一样的哀鸣。

但是蝙蝠看上去懂了，他听懂了，因为他深色的眼睛里占有欲浓烈得像是要溢出，他抓握得更狠像是要把Joker融进他的骨血，因为他咆哮着，“我的，”抽插，“小，”抽插，“母狗。”Joker在Bats说出那个词的一瞬间射了出来，内壁含着蝙蝠阴茎痉挛。过去他想要蝙蝠亲手杀了自己，现在他改主意了，他只愿意蝙蝠侠操死自己。

他全身颤抖着，努力睁着眼睛看着蝙蝠，任由他使用自己。他的爱人呲着牙在高潮中嘶吼的样子那么美。感觉到温凉的液体灌入，Joker的睫毛微微颤了颤，闭上眼睛。他伏在蝙蝠的身上，彻底失去了行动能力。片刻之后Batsy就把他抱到了浴室清晰——彻底地清洗。

出来的时候Joker发现前一晚他丢下的衣服现在干干净净地搁在床头，他的心微微沉了下来。这说明他就要走了。他仅有的抗议手段就是拒绝自己穿衣服，还有委屈巴巴的看着蝙蝠。

Batsy看着他叹了口气。然后走过来拿起了他的衬衫。“伸胳膊。”

蝙蝠侠在帮他穿衣服诶。

最终一只干净整洁的Joker被带到桌子旁边（像个人一样）吃了早餐，接着蝙蝠用手铐拷上了他，他们一起朝着蝙蝠车走去。Joker沉默地坐上副驾驶，乖乖让蝙蝠给他戴上眼罩。其实就算没有眼罩他也会闭上眼睛。他不想知道蝙蝠的秘密身份。他就只是他的Batsy。不管他白天是什么人，在晚上他就只是他一个人的蝙蝠而已。

“别这么沉默，Bats。”Joker舒舒服服地在座椅里躺好，靠背的角度非常适合他窝在里面睡觉，而且还暖呼呼的。“该伤感的可是我。接下来的日子我只能一个人在阿卡姆靠着咱们的回忆活下去了。而你呢，你总是有别的事情要去干的。”

就像一贯一样，蝙蝠没说什么。

“给我个项圈。Daddy，master，不论你想要什么称呼都可以，求你给我个项圈。”Joker在昏昏欲睡的时候都没有忘记乞求这个。他没办法，蝙蝠车很舒服。

“如果你乖乖的话。”

Joker笑了。  
END

**Author's Note:**

> You can see art based on this fic here: http://yizhilajitong.lofter.com/post/1f26161b_1275340c by@一只垃圾桶. Not gonna lie it's so freaking awesome!


End file.
